Fox Hunting - Low Elo Fan Fic Entry by Ajsboy
by Ajsboy
Summary: My Ahri vs Rengar Duel for the Lowelo community fanfic competition. I hope some people get the bonus part. Decided for a more serious story compared to the ones we have had.


**Fox Hunting**

The blade made a resounding wet thud as it struck home. Rengar relished the sound. The sound of another trophy. The wolf's corpse fell motionless to the ground, its young laid nearby, rendered immobile by the large weighted bolas wrapped around them. Rengar let out a snarl "You pups aren't worthy to be added to my necklace". With this Rengar melted away into the jungle to look for more prey under the command of his summoner.

He crept through the brush, invisible to all but the sharpest of eyes when he caught a glimpse of white in the distance before it immediately disappeared. He slowly approached, making use of all the techniques his father had taught him as a young pupil. As he got closer he noticed a strange glow from the area. In keeping with this reputation as a master predator Rengar knew every track and path of the jungle and he knew a fledgling family of wraiths had recently taken up residence. They were small and weak, Rengar detested them but knew they would lure in bigger prey… it seemed he was right. The trees were alight with a mystical blue fire which danced from branch to branch in an unearthly fashion. The wraiths, or the remains of them could be seen littered around the area. Rengar could sense the culprit was still nearby, however he didn't believe they yet knew of his presence. Suddenly a lone blue ember emerged from the trees, it lazily drifted across the clearing until it bobbed in front of Rengar. He had never seen anything like it and reached out to touch it with the claw of his left hand. A flash of blue, a sting of pain, Rengar was thrown backwards the strange blue fire now dancing from his own fur. He roared from the searing sensation as he noticed a shadow enter the other side of the clearing. As the figure got closer he could see it looked remarkably human, however the white he had seen before was much clearer. It had ears similar to the wolves Rengar had just slain however emerging from behind the creature were nine tails which were an immaculate white in contrast to the brown and muddy surroundings. Suddenly three more of the embers darted out towards Rengar, he leaped away as the fires burned through the trees and area that until a moment ago he had been standing in. Rengar let out another howl, this time however not in pain, he realised he had finally found a worthwhile challenge. He had heard of this creature, Ahri the humans had called her. Many of them seemed infatuated with her however these emotions were alien to Rengar, this was just another prey to be hunted. He let out a wicked snarl as he blended in to the surrounding jungle.

Ahri looked around in confusion the enemy champion she had found had simply disappeared. She turned around to saunter away; the enemy champion had obviously been scared off by her power, her nine tails bounced around excitedly at the thought. At this moment Rengar leapt from the tree top above, his clawed hand firmly aimed at the fox's throat. At the last second Ahri noticed the shadow above her and darted to the side, more blue flames exuding from her as she did so. She turned to face Rengar, realising her charms would not work on this foe she raised her orb and threw it at the figure.

He missed, Rengar had missed. He had only known a single creature to show speed enough to avoid his jump. That creature had taken his eye and bested him, this creature would not. He noticed Ahri throw an orb towards him. Out of instinct Rengar immediately threw a bola and dived to the side. The mysterious orb simply passed through the bola, destroying everything it touched. One of the heavy weights was the only thing that had not been destroyed and it rolled to a stop at the fox's feet.

Ahri let out a laugh as the weight stopped infront of her, was this all the pitiful creature had, she darted around throwing more fox fires as well as her orb at the Rengar. She noted that he had trouble avoiding the former and numerous parts of his fur were on fire as well as his armour blackened. Finally the orb scored a glancing hit, sending the hunter tumbling backwards and destroying parts of his armour.

Rengar stood up, unbuckling the tatters of armour on the left side of his body, his claw was left disfigured from the heat and all but useless so he removed that too. He let out a thunderous laugh, this was the most fun he had had in a long time. Blood trickled from his forehead, he wasn't sure how the wound had occurred, nor did he care. He marvelled at the fact that this creature, of such a weak form could manage to injure him. He relaxed the grip on his dagger and exhaled "Play times over fox".

Ahri had been looking at him; he had been standing right there, she was sure she had injured him, now he had simply vanished. She saw the remains of the ruined armour lying on the ground. Had he run away? He didn't the first time, but now he was hurt and she had proved she was fast enough to evade his strike. He must of run away, what else could he have done against her power. She went to let out a laugh and felt a large blade pressed against her throat.

_"Lesser Creature!"_

You have been Slain!

**BONUS: **Rengar looked down at the foe he had just slain, and noticed a blade next to her. This was the fabled bloodthirster, its blade forever coated in the blood of past victims. This weapon was however much more suited to one such as Rengar. He had never cared for magic, preferring the thrill of slaying his enemy with his own hands. Rengar gazed up to the sky.

"Stick to magic summoner, this fox is not meant for physical damage"


End file.
